Juego Interesante
by Noah Blacky
Summary: ¿Cómo demonios he acabado en esta situación? ¿Cómo he acabado cediendo al chantaje de ese maldito otaku? Maldito seas friki empedirnido.


**Hola, soy Noah.**

 **Os traigo un One-Shot, la verdad es que quería uno con cada uno de los chicos, y por fin lo tengo. Estoy deseando que lo leáis y que os guste.**

 **La verdad quería poner en que me inspiré, pero hace tanto que lo empecé que ya no lo recuerdo. Quiero decir, no tengo ni idea ya, posiblemente lo escribí en junio, y estamos en setiembre, en fin... no tengo justificación, solo se me ocurrió.**

* * *

 **Título:** _Juego Interesante._

 **Rated:** _T_

 **Géneros:** _Crimen, Romance. (Quería poner drama, pero como todos los demás acabaron bien, quiero que esté también lo haga)_

 **Pareja:** _Armin & Sucrette_

 **Sumary:** _¿Cómo demonios he acabado en esta situación? Maldito friki entrometido_

* * *

 ** _Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo._**

 ** _¡Aquí vamos!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Nunca me han gustado los juegos para críos, podemos decir que, es mejor vivir la realidad y dejarse de tontas fantasías que jamás se cumplirán, el hecho de meterse de lleno en un juego de Nintendo DS, xbox o play es una gilipollez enorme. Generalmente era indiferente ante esta clase de cosas, vamos que yo no daba importancia a los juegos como Prince Of Persia, Pokémon, Sims, lo que sea. Jamás captaron mi atención y tampoco es que me interesase ese tema. ¡Pero ahora mismo estoy aborreciéndolos!

-¿Has terminado, enano?- protestó, no estoy muy contenta con estar plantada en medio de la clase mientras espero a ese estúpido.

-No me llames enano- replicó mientras seguía pulsando botones en su consola y sacaba la lengua a modo de concentración. –Tenemos la misma edad-

-¡Menos insolencia! ¡Tú no sabes cuántos años tengo, mocoso!

-Venga, no tienes pinta de tener más de diecisiete- el chico continúa jugando, ignorándome, casi haciendo que pierda mis papeles.

-Eso tampoco es tu asunto- me cruzó de brazos y cierro los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo demonios llegue a esta estúpida situación? Ah sí, claro que me acordaba. ¡Cómo olvidar la peor cagada de mi vida!

Y era normal acordarse de lo que me retrasó en la misión, en cierta manera, había sido lo más horrible de todo lo que me había sucedido a lo largo de mi vida, y eso que he tenido encuentros desagradables con exnovios, presidiarios, criminales, ladrones y mi bisabuela y mi bisabuelo teniendo relaciones, si, bisabuelo, así que, imagínense el espectáculo que recibí a mis trece años... aunque me estoy desviando mucho del tema…

Había llegado a Francia con la esperanza de infiltrarme rápido en el instituto Sweet Amoris y conseguir la información necesaria sobre Delanny, la "profesora" de ciencias que tenía una alta estima como comerciante y creadora de una droga super poderosa e indetectable que necesitaban analizar y, además de eso, cortar el suministro de la droga deteniéndola, pero entonces… Ese mocoso de cabellos negros interfirió, justo cuando me aseguraba de que en el salón de clases no había nadie, el delegado principal, la directora, los profesores y los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas casas y fuera del recinto, salí de la red de ventilación y caí con gracia sobre la mesa, sin siquiera hacer ruido. Tan confiada como siempre y con el mismo patrón, comunicar a los de la CIA que estaba ahí, en el instituto y que la operación secreta empezaba, y justo al colgar y afirmar las órdenes y ser llamada por mi nombre en clave, Lynn, justo el friki empedernido pesado estaba ahí, mirándome con la boca abierta y sacando un video sobre todo lo que había dicho, fruncí el ceño y casi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando me amenazó con revelar mi objetivo en el instituto a menos que yo…, a menos que yo le contase todo sobre la misión y lo dejase ayudarme. ¡Maldito criajo!

-Date prisa y dime que hacemos aquí- proteste mientras me desesperaba y comenzaba a cruzar y descruzar los brazos presa de la molestia y la ira. –No tengo todo el maldit…

La mano del gamer se había situado en su boca, ¿cuándo se había levantado y situado detrás de ella? ¿Qué….?

-Shh….-

Miraron por la abertura de la puerta, aun en clase, mientras permanecían en silencio. La profesora de ciencias estaba hablando con un hombre de aproximadamente, cincuenta y pico años, con dos hombres fornidos detrás de él. Intuí que se trataba de los mafiosos que siempre conseguían las drogas que servían para tapar sus asesinatos. Mafias las había por todos lados y si describía la cara del que parecía ser el cabecilla y sus guardas posiblemente podría conseguir todos los datos y residencias, por no hablar de arrestarlos.

Tome la mano del friki y la saque rápidamente de mi boca, me acerque todavía más a la puerta, leyéndoles los labios. Ambos hablaban sobre los compuestos químicos, pero el simple hecho de leer los labios no valdría en unos tribunales. De momento… me conformaré con guiarme por las pistas de "Street Valley", "droga para el capo", "destruyamos la corporativa antes de que sea tarde".

La falsa profesora se fue al laboratorio de ciencias del instituto, al menos eso podría intuir y el hombre se marchó con sus dos guardas, o machaca huesos a sabe dios donde, pero, intuyendo bien, seguramente a su guarida.

Me separé de la puerta y saque mi comunicador. –Ey, soy yo, Lynn. Acabo de encontrar evidencias buenas, iré a investigar pronto. Mañana mismo iré en horario de clases.

-Bien. ¿Qué has encontrado agente?

-¿Desde cuándo me tratas con respeto, Nev?- digo con un tono burlesco.

-Desde que te echo de menos, si no estás tú para menearte por aquí… vamos… creo que hasta me siento solito.

Me rió. La coquetería de Nevra me resultaba hasta bonita y adorable, de hecho, puedo asegurar que he tenido pequeños roces con él en varias ocasiones, pero… ahora mismo no era el momento. –Dejando el coqueteo- sonreí suavemente. –Street Valley, base de operaciones, droga para el capo- confesé suavemente. –La descripción del hombre que parece ser el jefe, cabello blanquecino, ojos grises, facciones pálidas, mejillas un poco achuchadas, estatura mediana, rondando el metro cincuenta, y de cincuenta y pico años, va acompañado de dos hombres que deben ser sus guardas, uno es conocido como garras afi…

-¡Imposible!- grito Nevra. -Ten cuidado, joder-

-Sé lo que hago, tu solo busca la información y mándame los datos por fax.

-Oye, Su…

-Ni Su, ni hostias. Nevra, esto realmente es mi misión. Despierta de una vez, no puedo irme así sin más. El jefe me aniquilará y sabes que estoy cualificada.

-Bien. Pero informa a la base lo antes posible. ¿Ok?

-Ok. Nos Vemos- cuelgo y me giro con una pequeña sonrisa. Nevra puede llegar a ser un encanto cuando se lo conoce bien, siempre he estado con él, desde que tenía los pañales, es mi compañero ideal. Nada más levantar la vista veo a Armin con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Qué pasa, friki?-

-¿Quién es "Nev"?- dice con un tono de reproche que casi hace que me caiga hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

-No es nadie que a ti te importe- replico. –Eso es cosa de alto secreto, ya que me has descubierto a ti, no puedo decirte quien es él-

-¿Tu noviecito?-

-¿Y qué si es mi querido novio?- pregunto yo con mala cara y aun peor el tono que use. Fruncí el ceño aún más que molesta. Eso no era asunto suyo. –Tu solo pediste colaborar conmigo en la investigación, accedí a ello siempre y cuando mantuvieses tu bocota cerrada, y no te metieses demasiado por tu seguridad. No dije nunca que seríamos amiguísimos del alma y que te contaría los detalles más íntimos y privados de mi vida y la de Nevra. Ahora… si me disculpas. Voy a preparar un informe sobre los datos de hoy para mandárselo a mi jefe. Vuelve ya a casa, mocoso-

[ **...]**

No es secreto que no me llevo muy bien con Armin, no es que lo considere un mal chico o que, en otras circunstancias también lo hubiese odiado, pero… me está chantajeando. Es un mocoso que se cree que puede hacer sus fantasías realidad a través de una espía real. Pero no es así. La vida real puede llegar a ser dura y peligrosa, si se mete demasiado, podría morir. Morir realmente o quizás ser secuestrado, ni siquiera tiene formación profesional, se cree que, con los movimientos de alguno de sus estúpidos y malditos videojuegos le van a servir de algo contra alguno de los matones a los que yo me enfrentaba día tras día. Era un iluso. No soportaba las personas como él, que realmente se creían capaces de ser super héroes cuando, no se acercaban a la definición de super héroe ni de broma. Y claro, ¿a quién le toca hacer de niñera en una misión super importante que la haría ascender? ¡Pues claro, a mí! Y desde luego no tenía ganas ni tiempo para ejercer de niñera de un friki.

Cruce mis brazos y comencé a patear el suelo, era sábado. Un sábado bastante frío, estaba abrigada con una enorme gabardina negra que ocultaba mi ropa de espionaje, y que me protegía del dichoso clima al que no estaba acostumbrada. Armin había dicho, obligado por culpa de su chantaje, a que nos reuniésemos aquí, en el parque donde habíamos tenido nuestra primera "reunión".

-¡Hola!- gritó un chico de cabellos azules y ojos rosas, claramente era idéntico a Armin, quizás me estaba jugando una broma, y se había disfrazado de payaso, quiero decir, Armin odiaba el colorido, prefería mil veces –como yo- ponerse ropa negra y no arreglarse mucho, otro punto que teníamos en común. Además, no le gustaba mucho destacar y tampoco gritaría totalmente emocionado como lo estaba haciendo.

Alce una ceja un poco molesta. -¿Perdón?-

-¿Tu eres Lynn, no?- dijo el chico. –Es increíble que seas real.

Alzo una ceja aún más sorprendida por lo dicho, ¿cómo que es increíble que sea real? El extraño chico de parecido asombroso a Armin, o quizás Armin sea un maestro del disfraz me toca el hombro y yo me quedo aún más extrañada, su tacto es parecido, pero diferente… sorprendida me aparto suavemente.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Kentin, Kentin, ¡acércate! ¡Ella realmente existe! ¡Mi hermano no morirá virgen!- grita. Y yo siento que una enorme bola de ira se acumula. ¿Hermano? ¿Virgen? ¿Qué mierda…?

-Alexy, no digas esas cosas delante de… wow- dice el chico que se acercaba con ropa militar, bastante hermoso, fornido y cualificado para entrar en la CIA. Le miro de arriba abajo, parece que él también me observa atento, y su wow final parece agradecido de mi presencia.

-¡Chicos! ¡Parad ya!- dice Armin. Bueno, un conocido en todo este asunto. -¡Os dije que no quería que vinieseis!

-¿Armin, puedo saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?-

Armin me mira y traga saliva. –Bueno… mi hermano me preguntó que iba a hacer hoy y le conteste que salir, pero eso le pareció sospechoso… me dijo que salía mucho y que nunca traía videojuegos… entonces tuve que contárselo…

Me altero internamente y me resisto de chillar aquí mismo y estampar su bonito rostro contra el muro en el que estaba apoyada, para luego romper sus huesos con rapidez y con mucho dolor.

-¿Qué?- respondo tranquila, mientras cojo aire, la mayor cantidad que pueda para no reventarle a golpes. Para no cometer un asesinato sin compasión en plena calle y con dos testigos que podrían complicarme la vida.

-Sí. Tuve que decirles que estamos saliendo. Decían que era imposible que saliese tanto si no era por juegos entonces… tuve que confesar que tenía novia y que ella, prácticamente, me obligaba a salir.

Me tranquilice y casi me desmayo de la sorpresa. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Bueno, supongo que era mejor eso a que él revelase mí cometido como espía. Supongo que es lo que me queda, soy buena actriz y puedo fingir que soy una novia perfecta para un sujeto que conozco en gran medida, ahora un poco más al saber que tiene un gemelo.

-Oh. Pero cielo… ¿sabes que me avergüenza mucho eso? Bueno… supongo que da igual… siento haber sido vergonzosa y no querer que se sepa por el momento…

-Oh, no pasa nada cielo- me dice el chico de cabellos azules. –Yo soy Alexy, tu cuñado- me abraza, tomándome por sorpresa, lo que es un poco difícil para muchos y siento ganas de apartarlo por invadir mi espacio, pero solo resoplo y dejo que siga abrazándome, mientras yo, devuelvo el abrazo, intentando ser suave.

-Yo soy Lynn- respondo suavemente. Aunque eso ya lo sepa, tengo que presentarme con educación, ser agradable e intentar entender los vicios estúpidos del idiota de Armin.

-Encantado. ¡Él es Kentin!-

-Hola- Kentin se acerca y me da la mano a modo de saludo, sonrió suavemente, es un poco más agradable que me de la mano que, qué me dé un abrazo un desconocido.

-Lynn- digo suavemente.

Ahora mis ojos se centran en Armin, las presentaciones han terminado y yo, simplemente quiero librarme de ellos. Quiero terminar de contarle a Armin los detalles, mis planes contra Delanny y acabar con la dichosa misión que me ha dado tantos problemas de una vez por todo.

-Chicos… ha sido un placer conoceros… pero… yo realmente quería salir en una cita con Armin- toso suavemente. –A solas- aclaro.

-Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto, solo que sigo sin creerme que seas su novia- dice Alexy con una sonrisa amigable. –Realmente pensé que mi hermano acabaría solo, virgen, con un montón de hurones y juegos estúpidos para la play.

Sonrió suavemente, fingiendo una agradable apariencia y me situó cerca de Armin, besando su mejilla, mientras acariciaba su otra mejilla. –Ese es el Armin que a mí me gusta- declaro, llevando mi mano de la mejilla a su mano. –Bueno, si nos disculpáis… ¡Nos vamos a nuestra cita!- digo. Ignorando el caliente y rojo rostro de Armin.

 _Que idiota._

Habíamos salido del parque y nos encontrábamos caminando, yo con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras me congelaba internamente y me transformaba en un cubito de hielo. Armin no ha dicho palabra desde que salimos de allí, bueno, desde que declaré que nos íbamos a una cita. Así que, si él no habla, me toca a mí hablar.

-Bueno. He declarado la guerra a Delanny. Mañana me colaré en la base de los capos de la droga de Francia, he recibido algún que otro informe, el retrato robot y me he informado de los códigos legales en Francia, así que hemos pedido órdenes judiciales para que no soliciten demandas, de todos modos, no tendrían oportunidad contra la CIA, pero lo he pedido por si acaso y porque en mi país es de otra forma, cuando termine, me colaré en el laboratorio y robaré una de las muestras. Cuando la mande al laboratorio, recibiré órdenes explicitas y terminaré la misión.

-…-

-Es extraño que te quedes sin palabras- declaro. –Siempre chillas que quieres acompañarme, pero como hoy no lo has hecho… quizás pueda premiarte, ¿te invito a un café?-

Armin me mira, sus ojos azules se enfocan en mí de una forma que jamás habría creído posible. Lo observo curiosa y esperando que hable, pero solo niega con la cabeza y saca su consola. Está nervioso. No entiendo porque, pero, dejo que juegue, mientras le guío por las aceras frías e invernales del centro de Francia, esperando a que sus nervios se disipen.

 **[…]**

Es mi penúltimo día en Francia, si todo sale bien, resolveré el asunto de los capós y seré libre por fin. Estoy en el aula A, esperando a Armin, quien aparece por la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos, ¿le habrán quitado su consola? Lo observo fijamente hasta que veo como se sitúa delante de mí, de pie, mirándome como si fuese la cosa más hermosa de este mundo, como si fuese a romperme, con miedo, con algo que no sé qué es.

-¿Sucede algo, friki?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, tras no encontrar respuesta.

-No vayas a esa fábrica de mafiosos- me pide.

-¿Cómo?- digo con molestia. –Es mi estúpido trabajo, estoy a nada de conseguir cumplir mi objetivo y poder irme de aquí. Si consigo colarme en la base de la Mafia Francesa de segunda, tendré un gran avance. Voy a ir, tú no eres quien para impedírmelo.

-¡Si lo haces mostraré el video!

-¿¡CÓMO!?- grito molesta. -Ese no era el trato. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡ES MI PUÑETERO TRABAJO! ¡VOY A PILLAR ESA MAFIA Y A DETENERLOS COMO ESPÍA QUE SOY!

-Una buena confesión…- oigo la voz de una mujer cincuentona y al girarnos ambos, vemos a Delanny con los hombres del otro día, maldigo mi suerte y me levanto con agilidad, poniendo a Armin detrás de mí.

-Quieta ahí… señorita- dice el capó, su mirada altiva, con mucho triunfo hace que me sienta asqueada. Se burla porque ha ganado esté asalto. –Si das un paso, buscas tus armas o algún movimiento sospechoso. Abriremos fuego- dice mirando de reojo a sus hombres que apuntaban a mi cabeza.

-Bien. No me moveré. Pero dejen ir a esté civil- digo suavemente. -Él no tiene nada que ver, solo un chantaje que me hace.

-No lo creo, señorita…- dice Delanny. –Sabe demasiado, así que, nos lo llevaremos y… miren que bien. ¡Serán los conejitos de indias de nuestra droga!-

Sus matones nos cogieron a ambos, con mucha brutalidad, me altere un poco al ver como un civil –Armin- que no tiene nada que ver, lo ataban con unas esposas rápidamente, su mueca fue la que me hizo casi explotar.

Le dolía.

Prácticamente estaba histérica, no podía creerse que estuviesen haciendo esto, en un momento rápido, golpee con un rodillazo al "armario" que ejercía de matón, me incorporé, colocándome delante de Armin, con rapidez y golpee con los hierros de las esposas, a medio poner en mi muñeca, al estúpido osado. Cayó al suelo, quedando el capó y Delanny en pie, el otro, se acercó a mí, para disparar y apuntarme con el rifle en la cabeza, y mientras desenfundaba su arma, en un ágil movimiento unos cuantos forcejeos y un giro perfecto lo apunté con su propia arma, sonriendo y casi oyendo los vítores de la organización.

-Un paso más y le vuelo la cabeza al capó- avisé. –Pasadme la llave de las esposas muy despacio-

El armario al que había dado un rodillazo, miró atento a su jefe desde el suelo. Que asintió. Un consentimiento recibido. Estiro su brazo para que cogiese las llaves, pero yo no soy tonta, así que lo mire con burla en mis ojos. –En el suelo.

Las deslizo por el suelo como pudo, ya que una de sus manos estaba agarrando sus partes nobles golpeadas, con anterioridad, por mí.

Las cogí, sin desviar mis ojos de ellos, aun apuntando con el arma. Guarde las llaves de las esposas y lo miré fijamente. –No soy estúpida- digo. –Una misión como esta, la puedo hacer con los ojos cerrados, pero a vista de que tengo un civil, los de la base de operaciones de aquí se están encargando ahora de detener a los demás de vuestra base- informo con una sonrisa.

Armin continuaba pegado a mi espalda, con su cálido aliento chocando contra mi cuello, aun así, mantengo mi vista fija en los matones. Sintiéndome tonta y debilitada, me estaba aturdiendo sentirlo tan cerca. No me gusta está cercanía, pero no importa, lo mantendré a salvo.

-Pronto llegara uno de mis compañeros y, tranquilamente se encargará de llevaros a vuestra celda. No intentéis escapar, dispararé y aviso que tengo buena puntería.

Mi sonrisa es socarrona. Siento un montón de pasos. Y veo como el capó y Delanny se miran entre sí. Se acabó.

Con una fuerte patada, las puertas se abren y… para la desgracia del capó y la estúpida profesora, Ezrael estaba ahí, ante mis ojos, con las manos en los bolsillos, y aun con la pierna levantada de esa patada. Mi sonrisa creció.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, no?- su voz resonó en mis oídos. Sintiéndome totalmente feliz. Me observaba con confianza, y los otros espías apuntaban a los enemigos, que no tardaron en levantar las manos en son de paz. –Parece que han sido años desde que no he visto tus ojeras horribles- guiña un ojo. –Aunque no es que me haya perdido nada- ruedo los ojos, pero no replico, estoy feliz de que hayan llegado. No pensé que mi señal llegase a tan buena hora. Hice bien en llamarlos al final.

Se acabó. Ahora sí.

-Tiren sus armas y levanten sus manos- dice Ezrael. –Quedan detenidos por asesinato, tráfico de drogas, intento de asesinato, corrupción y robo-

Armin suspira y yo me doy cuenta que, ahora que están aquí, puedo coger la llave de las esposas, luego de bajar la pistola, y liberar a Armin.

Así que, cojo las llaves, aun manteniendo la pistola en alto, y saco la llave de las esposas, hago un gesto al peliazul, que me mira asintiendo y me giro, bajando el arma para quitar a Armin las esposas, quedamos de frente, me mira con sus ojos asombrado.

-Tranquilo- digo con suavidad. –Voy a quitarte eso, ¿te aprietan?

Hace una mueca. –No-

-No te hagas el héroe- Ambos hablamos con suavidad, en susurros. –Si te duele dilo-

-¿Me harás un masaje?- ruedo los ojos ante su ocurrencia, y me inclino hacia él para quitarle las esposas, tiene las manos hacia atrás por lo que tengo que hacer algo tipo abrazo, y apoyarme en su hombro, así puedo ver dónde poner la llave.

Siento al chico tensarse, pero no le doy importancia, introduzco la llave en las esposas y libero sus manos, dejando caer las esposas, me separo de él con rapidez, y veo como se frota las muñecas. Guiñó un ojo al mocoso y me giro para observar, como los hombres de Ezrael ponen las esposas a Delanny y el capo, que dedican unas palabras amenazantes hacia mi persona y unas miradas que si pudieran matar lo harían.

–Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga o haga puede utilizarse contra ustedes en un tribunal, tienen derecho a un abogado, si no tienen uno se le asignará uno de oficio- hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se los lleven.

Los hombres sacan de ahí a ambos, y me dejan a solas con Armin y Ezrael, quien corre a mi lado a poner la mano en mi mejilla. La acaricia y me dejo resoplar suavemente. Armin observa la escena, con una mueca, creo que le desagrada Ezrael, pero debería darle las gracias.

–Me alegro de que estés bien- me dice el de cabellos azules, pasando la mano suavemente por mi mejilla, es dulce y cariñosa.

-Gracias por venir.

-De nada- deja de acariciarme. –Espero que la próxima vez que vuelva a ver a mi hermana pequeña no sea a punto de pistola-

Doy una carcajada. –Es un rollo no tenerte en casa.

-Bueno, la próximamente vendré de vacaciones-

Sonríe. –Si la CIA deja que su mejor agente se vaya- sonrió suavemente. –Necesitaremos que nos acompañéis, ambos. El civil para hacer un juramento bajo el jefe del distrito y tú, a hacer un informe-

Asiento. –A la orden, agente Len-

 **[…]**

Termino de hacer el papeleo correspondiente al caso, mando por fax a los de la CIA de América, luego de dar el informe a los agentes de aquí, de Francia.

Desvió mi mirada hacia la cristalera, el agente jefe, Jay está hablando e interrogando a Armin, supongo que le estará haciendo jurar y eliminando las pruebas, amenazándolo o algo, los protocolos de siempre.

Siento una firme mano en mi hombro y una caricia suave, mi hermano me observa. –Dime-

-Ese chico, ¿cómo es que estaba contigo?-

-Chantaje-

-¿Fallaste en una misión?

Asiento. –Me voy a meter en problemas.

-Posiblemente, pero eres muy buena agente, supongo que como máximo te suspenderán.

Me encojo de hombros. –Si pudiera hablar con papá…- digo suavemente. –Pero está en misión secreta, así que, no sé si podrá contestarme-

-No creo que llamar a papá sea buena idea, enana malcriada y mimada.

-Cierra la boca, idiota-

Unos pasos se detienen ante nosotros dos, yo que estoy sentada, y Ezrael que está de pie detrás de mí, mirando de reojo mi informe y a mí. Ambos levantamos la vista y vemos al jefe de la CIA francesa y a Armin.

-Agente Lynn- suspiro y me levanto.

-¿Sí, señor?- preguntó.

-Me parece una falta gravísima haber dejado que un civil estuviese presente, pero, a por su gran trabajo en esta investigación y por proteger al civil ajeno al asunto, comunicaré a sus superiores su gran trabajo.

Abro los ojos asombrada. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Puede retirarse- asiento obedientemente al jefe. –Y… es bienvenida a esta base siempre que lo desee, no solo porque su hermano es un buen agente-

-Sí, señor- digo suavemente.

-Y ahora, si me disculpáis, iré a mi despacho- recoge los papeles de mi mesa, y me agradece con la mirada. –Si puede, acompañe al civil a su residencia y justifique a sus padres si es necesario con alguna excusa-

Asiento. –Sí, señor-

-Bien, pues… nos veremos. Por cierto, han sacado ya su vuelo, tiene los billetes en su fax.

Asiento. –Sí, señor, gracias señor-

-Buen viaje, agente Lynn-

-Gracias señor-

Lo veo alejarse lentamente y miró a mi hermano. Me abraza con suavidad y siento que de nuevo tardaré una eternidad en volver a verlo, pero aun así, pienso llamarlo constantemente como ahora. –Nos vemos pronto, enana- se separa de mí y asiento.

-Nos vemos, melón-

Rueda los ojos y alza la cabeza a modo de despedida. No hacen falta palabras, ni siquiera nos despedimos seriamente, con llantos o promesas de familia. Miro a Armin que me observa. Le indico con la cabeza que nos vamos y él me sigue.

Es hora de volver a casa.

 **[…]**

Tras salir de la base y estar alejada lo suficiente, destapo los ojos de Armin. Es una base secreta y debe seguir siéndolo. Miró al mocoso friki y el me mira a mí.

-Gracias por no delatarme. Podrían haberme suspendido por un mes-

-No hay porque darlas, fue culpa mía-

-Sí, la verdad es que lo era- suavizó mi expresión y seguimos caminando, tengo que llevarle a casa y justificar su retraso ante sus padres, y ya sé que les voy a decir. –Bueno… ha sido interesante, un juego interesante-

-Sí…- dice en un resoplido suave.

-Sí, ¿qué te ha parecido la experiencia de ser un "agente de la CIA"?

-Bueno, la verdad creo que si no estuvieras ahí no podría defenderme ni actuar tan cool como tú.

Sonrió. –Es mi trabajo, mocoso-

Suspira. Y no dice nada, cosa rara en él, habla y habla, de cosas sin importancia, pero habla, y hoy no, frunzo el ceño, quería saber cuáles eran los motivos del silencio. Y era algo que me desconcertaba. No era típico en mí.

Seguimos caminando, y justo cuando me doy cuenta, estamos en frente de su casa, esa casa que a menudo veo cuando lo acompañó, la casa del chico que me chantajeo y en la que estuve varios días esperando y esperando para encontrar pistas sobre el caso. Suspiró suavemente. Con una sonrisa suave me tengo que despedir.

-Antes de que me despida, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan callado?

-¿Te vas, no?- pregunta, mirándome con sus orbes azules.

-Sí. Debo volver a Nueva York, a la base de operaciones, seguramente tendrán una misión para mí o cosas que hacer, como casos que resolver y más gente a la que encarcelar.

-Te vas…

-Sí- repito.

Sus ojos me observan con recelo. –Y si te digo que no quiero que te vayas-

La sorpresiva noticia me deja sin aliento, mi corazón revota contra mi pecho, en un fuerte golpeteo, su repentina convicción, sus ojos fijos en mí, su mirada penetrante y el nudo que se forma en mi garganta, impidiendo que siquiera hable.

-Yo…- suspiro. Serenándome a mí misma. –No puedo quedarme aunque quisiera-

-Lynn… yo… _me gustas_ -

Retrocedo unos pasos y mis ojos se abren aún más de lo posible, parece que quieren salirse de su órbita, haciéndome temblar de duda y de ansiedad. –Lo siento, yo no… yo no siento eso. Adiós, Armin-

Retrocedo y me giro, dejándolo plantado en el lugar, para irme con rapidez. Para no regresar.

 **[…]**

El viento azota mi cara con furia. Odio este tiempo tan revoltoso e insoportable, no me gusta tener que estar constantemente colocándolo y poniendo en orden mi melena, es algo que me irrita de una manera muy sencilla.

Odio este lugar, lo odio, de verdad que lo hago. Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué haces ahí? ¿Una misión? Y me encantaría decir, "Sí, estoy en una misión, por lo que podré irme pronto", pero no es así. Ruedo los ojos y me ajusto la bufanda, prometí no volver, sin embargo, estoy aquí, enfrente de esta cosa a la que llaman instituto.

Han pasado tres meses, tres meses en los que el maldito friki me invadía la mente con millones de dudas y golpes en el corazón, pensando en que habría pasado si hubiera aceptado quedarme y pedido el traslado. Posiblemente ahora estaríamos juntos, tomados de las manos, saltándonos una clase, y yo colándome, ilegalmente, en una propiedad privada, pero lo justificaría con mis ansias de adolescente enamorada.

 _Esto era ridículo._ Suspiré profundamente y me metí las manos en los bolsillos, a pesar de llevar guantes, este clima tan húmedo me hacía sentir increíblemente helada. Incluso aunque el lugar sea hermoso y tengo muchos lugares turísticos y hermosas catedrales. Preferiría otro clima y eso me hace odiar profundamente Francia, en concreto, este pueblo, Amoris.

El ruido comienza a propagarse, los alumnos comienzan a salir, soy ignorada por la mayoría de la gente. Ni siquiera entiendo porque he tardado tanto en venir aquí, quizás porque soy una orgullosa, o quizás porque prefería mil veces mentirme a mí misma a tener que venir a este dichoso lugar.

-¿Lynn?- alzo mis ojos para ver a la persona que me ha llamado, es ese chico que iba con el gemelo de Armin, el de pantalones militares que estaría perfectamente cualificado para venir a servir a la CIA.

-Oh… hola- digo con suavidad. -¿Esta Armin?- preguntó, realmente eso es lo único que me interesa. Solo quiero decirle lo que necesito y siento, y luego irme a mi casita.

-Sí- responde, evaluándome completamente. -¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunta.

-Porque necesito decirle algo-

-Si has venido para marcharte, mejor no hables con él.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, pero depende de él que me quede o no- replico. –No me hables con ese tono. No he hecho nada que haga que me mires con esa cara de odio-

-¡¿LYNN?!- la voz de Armin me sorprende. Lo miro a los ojos.

-Hola- digo suavemente. –Necesito hablar contigo- oculto mi boca en la bufanda que llevo. -¿Podemos?

Alexy me observa también y el militar también, pasean sus mirada a de arriba abajo y luego examinan a Armin y vuelven a mí. Me irrita.

-Claro- dice, caminando hacia mí. No dice nada más, solo se sitúa a mi lado.

-Vamos yendo dando un paseo.

Asiente, y cuando comienzo a caminar, siento que no me sigue, me giro para ver que hace y porque no camina, está hablando con Alexy y Kentin, posiblemente les dirá algo sobre mí, si afino el oído podría escucharlos, pero realmente no sé si me interesa mucho las barbaridades que puede soltar sobre mí. Cuando termina, camina hacia mí, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó, a lo que vuelve a asentir.

Nos alejamos del recinto escolar y yo siento el silencio cernirse sobre nosotros, es incómodo, algo molesto y no quiero tener que estar soportando el cargado ambiente que hay entre nosotros, preferiría que ese mocoso insoportable volviese a hablar conmigo adecuadamente, de sus estúpidos juegos y me chantajee con cualquier cosa que para mí sea vital.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta. –Si es por lo de tu identidad, no he dicho nada-

-Lo sé- digo en una afirmación temblorosa. Ojalá fuese por el frío, pienso. –He venido por otro motivo.

Me mira y resopla. -¿Qué sucede?- veo en sus ojos dolor. Y casi me siento culpable, pero me obligo a continuar hablando. Necesito decir esto que me atormenta.

-¿De verdad te gusto?- pregunto. –O bueno, ¿de verdad te gustaba?-

Sus ojos se abren en una clara muestra de sorpresa, lo sé, no se lo esperaba. No responde por unos instantes, mientras sigue mirándome completamente asombrado.

-Sí, me gustabas.

-¿Y ya no?-

-…- No responde, solo me mira. -¿A qué has venido? Porque, conociéndote- aclara. –No vendrías aquí por esta minucia-

-Respóndeme- digo.

-Sí, me gustas- cruza sus brazos. -¿A qué has venido Lynn?-

-Supongo que a criticarme un poco- digo bajando el tono y la mirada, mis mejillas se sienten calientes. –He sido una idiota- digo, aun sin mirarlo a la cara. –Porque basto irme para hacerme saber que solo huía, que no era una buena espía si huía de los problemas y no peleaba contra ellos. Me sentí débil, insegura. Y enamorada- mi voz tiembla cuando digo enamorada. –No quiero ser hipócrita, pero, cuando llegue a casa, me faltabas, me faltabas de una forma desesperada. Me faltaban las peleas, me faltaba llamarte mocoso, friki, me faltaban nuestras discusiones y nuestras risas, protegerte, acompañarte a casa, tus preguntas confidenciales que jamás responderé. Cuando llegué allí, lo comprendí. _Me gustas, Armin._

Y con esas simples palabras, comenzó todo. Armin, levanto mi cabeza para mirar mi rostro, ruborizado, avergonzado. Y ahí, el tiempo pareció detenerse, la típica cosa cursi que detesto se estaba cerniendo sobre mí y mi mentalidad, se inclinó para apoyar la frente contra la mía.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- susurro.

-Pídeme lo que quieras-

-Quédate.

-Pediré un traslado.

-Sé mi Aria Holmes Kanzaki.

-¿Eh?- digo suavemente.

-Qué seas mi espía, mi novia-

-Maldito friki- cierro mis ojos y sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que él también sonríe a mi lado. Frente a mí, con este infernal frío invadiendo mi cuerpo.

Muevo mi cabeza hacia la derecha y beso sus labios, para sellar mi respuesta. Posiblemente no sepa que me depare después de esto, no sé cuanto soportaré su presencia, pero espero que sea mucho, la suavidad de sus labios, su forma de tratarme, su mirada tímida, quiero conocer todos sus aspectos y estar con él. Porque aunque para él fuese un juego interesante chantajear a una espía, si no fuera por ello, posiblemente no hubiera visto la maravillosa vida que podía llevar aquí, posiblemente no hubiese vuelto a ver a mi hermano todos los días y no tendría un jefe francés. Porque lo que fue un juego interesante, ahora es mi vida. Un friki que mete las narices en mis casos y me chantajea sin su atención.

Porque mi novio convierte todo en un juego, y yo, por fin... estoy empezando a divertirme.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Dios, ha sido largísimo, 15 páginas. Espero que os guste y que reciba buenos reviews, me encanta la primera parte, pero la segunda no tanto... en fin, muchas gracias.**

 **Espero que os haya encantado. Dejadme reviews y disfrutad de más shots en mi p** erfil.


End file.
